1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technical field covering an electric power supply device that is provided with a battery which is charged by an electric power generator mounted on a vehicle and supplies electric power to a plurality of load instruments mounted on the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example of this type of device, a device has been proposed in which an electric power storage device is connected to an electric power generator via a DC/DC converter and a rectifier so that a change in electric power generated by the electric power generator does not affect the service life of the electric power storage device and the electric power generated by the electric power generator can be changed to a large extent while a reduction in the service life of the electric power storage device is inhibited (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-249381 (JP 2012-249381 A)).
As another example, a device has been proposed in which a battery and a capacitor are provided and the battery and the capacitor are electrically connected in series to each other in a case where the voltage of the battery is reduced to or below a threshold due to a large load acting thereon (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-035756 (JP 2012-035756 A)).